The present invention relates to a software program which enables a user to select a previously generated photograph of a celebrity and include a digitized signature and message in a font created to identically replicate that celebrity's handwriting. The present invention can be utilized for any individual and any handwriting, but the use for celebrities is disclosed as the preferred embodiment of the invention.
Fans of celebrities flock to concerts, shows, movie premieres, or any event at which celebrities will be in attendance, in the hope of securing a signature to keep in their possession. Quite often, a celebrity will merely sign their name to an article provided by the fan, whether a shirt of a piece of memorabilia (show ticket or program, for example) or any other product which can be brought by the individual. Sometimes, if the fan is “lucky” enough, the celebrity might provide a handwritten message along with the signature, or ask for that fan's name so as to write a personalized greeting. The present invention allows a means to digitally produce the end result that is desired by so many adoring fans—a personalized autograph.
The present invention utilizes a content management system, such as WordPress, which is written with a coding language database, such as PHP or MySQL. This allows the webpage to be customized with the look and feel desired by the Applicants as well as to incorporate logos, images, and text fields. A webpage is created which allows a user to browse a gallery of photos previously uploaded, and potentially continually uploaded, which the user wishes to purchase. The user can then create a message which will be displayed somewhere on the selected photograph. In one embodiment, the location of the text field and message is predetermined based on the photograph. In another embodiment, the user can select their desired placement of the text on the photo. The message which will be displayed can either be a prerecorded message, determined by the celebrity whose signature will be given, or in a potentially infinite number of messages which can be created.
The present invention software will take a handwriting sample, for example the alphabet or the copying of a book paragraph, by an individual, and create a new type font (like Times New Roman or Arial, for example) which identically replicates the handwritten version. This can be done with an infinite number of individuals. Through the submission of the handwriting sample, the software will read the shapes of the letters and the method of combination of letters in various orders so as to be able to recombine them into a different order in a personalized message.
When a user wishes to select a photograph, he may do so by looking at a gallery of all photos already uploaded, or by going to an individual celebrity's customized page. The celebrity can customize their page with photographs they have uploaded. In one embodiment of the present invention, an upload feature is disclosed which can allow the celebrity to continually submit photographs which can be used almost immediately after upload by a user of the present invention. In another embodiment of the present invention, a celebrity can upload a generic photograph which would lend itself to being combined with a photo submitted by a user. This would allow the program to combine the photographs and make it appear that the user was actually with the celebrity when the picture was taken, and thus making the signature seem all that more real.
A mechanism is disclosed which can create a font designed to replicate an individual handwriting of a celebrity. In one embodiment of the present invention, pre-recorded messages are prepared in that created font which can then be chosen by a user wishing to complete his autograph purchase. This allows each celebrity to create the messages of his or her choosing, and thus limiting what can be included on the autograph. In another embodiment of the present invention, a free-form text field salutation is presented, which allows seemingly endless possible message creations. This option would be available if a celebrity chooses to allow for any potential message to be written “from” him or her, in that signature font. Another embodiment of the present invention includes the ability to add characters prior to the autograph, wherein a user can input a salutation prior to the signature, and the celebrity's name will automatically be inputted as well. As an example, if the user were to input “love” after the message, the computer program would convert it to say “love ——————,” with the name of the celebrity filled in.
A profanity filter is preferably provided for both the text field where a user can input his or her name, as well as in the message box in an option that allowed for free form text. If a user attempts to include any profanity in the text field of the signature or message, it alerts the user and prevents the transaction from being completed. This prevents the situation where it appears that a celebrity, whose signature is used in the present invention, used that profane language towards a fan.
Once a user has selected an image of a given celebrity, filled in his or her name—which is then transcribed in the celebrity's handwriting font—and has either chosen a prerecorded message or created one, it is time for completion of the purchase. A low-resolution image of the finished signed picture will appear to the user on the screen so he is aware of what the final product will look like. The user is then able to finalize a purchase by “checking out,” a process common in online transactions. The user will be asked to either register an account with the website, or to input his username and identification if he is already registered. Then he will be asked to input his name and address for shipping purposes, and to give an email for a confirmation receipt.
After all the information has been inputted, the user is directed to a payment page, where he can preferably pay through a PayPal account or by a credit card. An e-commerce platform is utilized to set up the online “shopping cart”—where a user collects all products for purchase—and to complete the transaction process. Preferably, Shopp is used as the e-commerce platform, but the use of others is envisioned as well. Once a user has entered his payment information, he may click to complete the purchase. Then he will receive an email—at the address previously entered upon registration or sign-in—that will include all purchase details as well as an image of the final product.
A means for printing the finished photographs, such as high-definition printer or other printer, is provided. In one embodiment of the present invention, a third party printer service is used. This third party printer receives an image of the completed photograph at or about the same time that the user receives his confirmation email verifying the purchase, and it is sent through an application programming interface which permits the autographed photograph system to communicate with the software of the publisher. This acts as a bridge to connect the two systems so that both receive confirmation of the purchase and both can see the finalized image before it is printed. As stated above, however, in an alternate embodiment, a third party is not required.
The final version of the autographed photo is completed by the system of the present invention before being sent to the printer. It is completed by a software program which automatically marries the image in the photograph with the text field of the signature. In one embodiment, each individual photograph has a predetermined position for the text field so as to maximize the visibility of the image and potentially, in one embodiment, the addition of an image of the purchaser to be inserted in the photo with the celebrity.
Also disclosed is the potential to connect the present invention to social media, such as Facebook, MySpace, LinkedIn, or Twitter. This would allow for either the upload of live photographs by celebrities wherever they may be, or for live messages pertaining to the present invention. For instance, a purchaser can write “I just bought an autographed picture of” and list a given celebrity, and post this on a message board connected to the website.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the capability is disclosed for the use of promotional codes and free giveaways. This provides incentives for those registered users to return to the site to make further purchases. Once a user has registered a username within the website, he will preferably have access to the promotional codes and giveaways. Preferably, there is an option on the e-commerce platform at the time of purchase which allows a user to enter a promotional code for some reward or discount.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the ability to hold auctions on the website is disclosed. Preferably, this would allow a limited edition photograph to be auctioned off on a one-time basis.